Drives such as a worm gear and worm wheel pair allow torque to be transmitted only from an input shaft connected to the worm gear, and into an output shaft connected to the worm wheel. If the helix angle of the worm gear teeth is shallow, then no back driving is possible. However, such drives have high friction loses, are expensive to produce, and are not compact. In addition the low gear ratio provided by that drive is often not required.